


The Dungeon

by ShakespeareanHoneyBadgers



Series: Golden-Smut [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Leather Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespeareanHoneyBadgers/pseuds/ShakespeareanHoneyBadgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin has to punish Belle, but how does one punish their wife? Bondage kink, requested by AngloAnon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngloAnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngloAnon/gifts).



                The first time Belle had been in the dungeon it had been because Rumplestiltskin lacked trust that his new servant would not try to escape. The second time it had been because she had kissed him and he thought she was a spy (or so he insisted). Belle had come to associate the dungeon with punishment, submissiveness…and heat pooling in the pit of her stomach.

                Her current position was on her knees on a thin mattress stuffed with straw, her arms restrained behind her back by a leather harness. The harness was attached to a long thick rope that was fed through a pulley in the ceiling, perfect for forcing her to stand or allowing her to sit in turn. The leather harness was the only thing she was wearing.

                She was trembling and gasping for air, given a moment’s reprieve so she wouldn’t utterly lose her mind. Her body glistened with sweat, hair disheveled but eyes completely focused on her warden.

“Please…” She begged, terrified of the next wave. She wasn’t sure how much of this sweet torture she could take.

                Rumplestiltskin smirked, lounging in a chair a few feet away like a smug king, fingers steepled, “Please what, dearie? Can’t help you if you won’t tell me what you want.”

“Please…release…” She could barely think; how did he expect her to form words?

                He gave a small hum, “Let you go? I think not, my sweet.”

                Belle whined and braced herself for the punishment of an incorrect answer to his riddle.

                Right on schedule, waves of pleasure flowed through her body and she screamed, convulsing as the rope held her up. It coursed through her very blood, a sweet ecstasy that should have pushed her over the edge but, due to Rumplestiltskin’s wicked magic, she remained teetering just on that deliciously painful brink. She spread her legs and tried to gain friction between her sex and the mattress, but she couldn’t stretch that much. Her face twisted in frustration, barely holding back the tears as she managed to survive yet another of his penalty hits.

                Two hours. Two hours he had been toying with her, bruises and teeth marks all over her aching body. Rumplestiltskin very much liked his turns when he got to play the master, and Belle had to admit he was very good at it. He took sordid delight in being able to touch her without her being able to retaliate, dragging out a session for as long as he could to lather his beauty with as much enjoyment as her body could handle. As much as Belle preferred to be able to touch him back and focus a little bit on _his_ pleasure, there was something nice about sitting back and being selfish about her own arousal.

                The waves softened and Belle was left trying to gain her breath, staring at her cruel husband. Early on he had lost the majority of his clothes, tempting her with his own oddly beautiful body, but he remained wearing a pair of his infamous leather breeches. They didn’t leave much to the imagination, and she could plainly see she wasn’t the only one turned on.

“You want to try again?” He trilled, and Belle wondered how he could manage to think with the amount of blood flowing elsewhere.

                Belle took a deep breath, attempting to put her needs into words, “Please…something… _anything_.”

                Rumplestiltskin raised an eyebrow, “ _Anything?_ ”

                At first she was sure that it was another dead end, but the waves didn’t come. A gravity had come to his playfulness; his eyes had gained a wildness to them as they roamed over her body.

                She sat up a little straighter, hoping the improved view of her breasts would elevate her case, “Anything,” she breathed.

                Rumplestiltskin uncrossed his legs and smoothly got to his feet, padding over to her. Belle tried to keep her eyes on his face…but they kept straying south, especially the closer he came. She was level with his hips, which became very apparent as he stopped a single stride away. Her breath caught in her throat.

“Untie me,” Rumplestiltskin commanded.

                Belle leaned forward and licked at the laces that kept his pants secure. He gave a small hiss at the touch, but Belle eventually caught one of the ends of the laces. She bit into it and tugged once, twice… The third time was indeed the charm as the simple knot came undone and he eased back.

                His intense eyes stared down at her as he began to work off his pants. The task, while Belle was already confused as to how he managed to get them _on_ , seemed even more difficult with an erection like steel.

“Here’s the deal,” he murmured huskily, “You are going to use that pretty little mouth of yours on me. If you please me, I might just return the favor…”

                He better, or else Belle planned on chewing this goddamn harness off, or loosening the rope just enough so she can press herself against the mattress.

                But he’s there, suddenly shy as his cock stands within reach, and she’s distracted. Her lips part as her tongue stretches, gently licking at the tip. He shivers, and draws closer.

                Belle licked along his member, slow and purposefully, coating it in a thin layer of her saliva. His breathing hitched and Belle fought the urge to giggle. Giggling at his arousal would not improve matters. She kissed the tip before dragging her lips, following the vein on the underside of his cock until she came to the base. Very, very carefully she proceeded to nibble at his sack, causing an inhuman snarl to rip from his throat. A hand came up to tentatively brush his fingers into her long brunette curls, and just that gentle touch was causing Belle’s inner walls to clench and unclench in desire. She moaned warm breath onto the base of his member and it twitched eagerly.

                Belle carefully dragged her bottom teeth along the sensitive underside as she moved back up to the head, lipping and sucking only on that. Rumplestiltskin groaned and kneaded his fingertips into her skull. Belle tasted something salty yet sweet on her tongue and smirked, pulling a hair’s breadth away.

“What do you want…” She glanced up at him, “… _master_?”

                His lip twitched as he stared down at her, fixated on her eyes, “…you,” he whispered.

                Belle dared to smirk, “…you’re going to have to be more specific.”

                His other hand embedded itself on the other side of her head, positioning her perfectly in front of his eager length. Belle took it as an explanation and slowly brought him into her mouth as far as she could handle. Rumplestiltskin gave out something that sounded halfway between a hiss and a moan as she managed to almost sheathe him completely, quite proud of herself for not making unsexy gagging noises at how deep in her throat he was. His hands curled into fists, pulling at her roots, and she sensed she was once again about to lose whatever fragile control she had over the situation.

                Control… Despite their very different backgrounds, that was something they had both lacked. Now they took turns in charge, building trust as they handed over control in order to let the other feel more empowered. Belle had never felt more comfortable and aroused by surrendering her freedom to someone before.

                Despite the longing in his rigid body, he took it slow, moving in and out of her mouth gently and careful to stay away from the back of her throat. His grip kept her head and himself steady as she widened her mouth, sucking in her cheeks. He gradually picked up his speed, finding a steady rhythm in which to hump into her mouth. His deep growling noises brought sharp spikes of pleasure from Belle’s core and she whimpered and moaned, getting worked up all over again. The vibrations of her muted pleas only excited Rumplestiltskin further, holding on to her tighter as his lips curled back.

“Gods damn it… You’re so fucking perfect, Belle,” he snarled, his thrusts becoming more and more desperate. “Gods above, I don’t know why the hell you chose _me_ …”

                Belle was not putting up with his self-deprecation tonight. She let out a long whine as she felt his thrusts lose some depth in favor of speed. He hissed in response, practically pulling out her hair.

“Belle, I’m, I’m going to…” He tried to warn her, trying to loosen his grip in case she wanted to pull away. But Belle had him directly where she wanted him to be.

                He cried out with a single hard thrust and she could feel his warm seed fill her mouth. She swallowed each shot quickly as he slowly descended his high. His grip on her relaxed and he smoothed down her hair apologetically, pulling out. She looked up at him with her best pleading eyes and he smiled, patting the top of her head.

“Good dearie,” he praised her like a dog before skirting around her.

                Belle whined and twisted around, only for him to snap and point at the chair. She growled and faced forward again. She was rewarded by the mattress shifting, Rumplestiltskin settling down behind her.

                She screamed at the sudden feeling of his strong wet tongue running over her throbbing sex. He teased her entrance as she doubled over, crying out at the renewed bittersweet agony of the edge.

“Rum…Rum… _Rum_ …” She chanted, trembling as he toyed with her clitoris, going mad at the small pressure of a very careful bite.

                His tongue slipped inside of her, massaging her from inside, hitting places that made Belle’s toes curl and her breath catch. She squirmed and thrashed, the only thing holding her up those damn leather restraints.

“…I love you…I love you so much, Rumplestiltskin,” she choked.

                And suddenly, the barrier between her and an orgasm fell away. A few expert thrusts of his tongue later, she fell apart, her entire being spasming as stars danced in front of her eyes. Tears spilled out as her shrieks slowly calmed down, her body slackening as a wave of exhaustion came over her. Rumplestiltskin continued to lap at her juices until he had drunk them all down, then wrapped an arm around her waist.

He magicked the harness off of her. He eased her down onto the mattress, then curled up beside her. She closed her eyes and sighed contently.

“Let that be a lesson to you,” he murmured gruffly into her ear, “Next time I catch you trying to clean up my tower, it’ll be longer, and much _much_ worse of a punishment.”

                Belle thought that sounded like a challenge.


End file.
